Serás mía y de nadie más
by Zous-Sama
Summary: Escuela de magia, hechizos, y romances adolescentes... eso les depara a nuestros protagonistas, Elsa, Jack, Mérida, Hiccup, Rapunzel, Flynn y sus versiones gender bender / Fanfiction multi-parejas, pasen y leánlo, es gratis, y escrito con mucho cariñito para ustedes. :3
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola lectorsitas!, esta es mí historia, es una historia de tiene a los personajes de:**

**Elsa de "Frozen una aventura congelada"; Jack Frost de "El origen de los guardianes"; Rapunzel de "Rapunzel" ; Hiccup de "Cómo entrenar a tú dragón"; Mérida de "Valiente"; Además a Jacqueline, versión gb (gender bender) de Jack; Elson, versión gb de Elsa; Rapunlle, versión gb de Rapunzel.**

**Conforme vaya avanzando la historia agregaré más personajes cómo a Flynn Rider y su respectiva versión gb, también la versión gb de Mérida e Hiccup.**

* * *

><p><strong>Serás mía y de nadie más<strong>

Erase el día, jack se alistaba para ir a la escuela.

-Será mejor apurame o si no a mi hermana se pone cómo loca-dice Jack, mientras empieza hacer copos de nieves, en eso entra Jaqueline enojada...

¡Jack apúrate o sino me voy sin ti!-dice Jacqueline.

Jack le dice-Si ya voy tranquila.

***Narración de Jack***

-Baya no me presete hola como puede ver ella es mi hermana menor, Jaqueline, yo me llamo Jack Frost ambos vivimos en el norte ella es algo berrinchuda, bueno lo que pasa es que le gusta llegar temprano gracias a un chico que le gusta, le digo que ese chico no es para ella pero ella insiste que le hará cas,o bueno cambiando de tema yo no estoy enamorado, no sé, no es lo mío... cambiar mi libertad por alguien no es lo mio, bueno será mejor irnos.-

***Se van a la escuela Jack y Jaqueline volando, muy rápido***

Los hermanos compitiendo, como siempre, lleguan los dos y dicen-¡Gané!-los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Empate otra vez.-dice Jack.

Jaqueline le responde-No puede ser, un dia te ganaré, pero me tengo que ir, adiós-se marcha.

Jack dice-Ah, otra vez a buscarlo, dios esta chica, está loca.

***Pov Jack***

¿Cómo puede ir tras él sabiendo que no siente nada por ella?, mi hermanita un día tendrá una leccián y no sera con ese chico Rapunlle solo juega con ella y no me gusta, aunque le diga que se aleje de ella el no lo hace, bueno sera mejor ir a buscar a Hiccup mi buen amigo, y las chicas Mérida y Rapunzel

***Fin del Pov Jack***

Antes que jack las va abuscar hiccup lo ve.

-¡Hola jack!, ¿cómo estás?, mira ellos son los nuevos Elsa y Elson Queen.- dice Hiccup.

-Hola, mucho gusto, soy Jack Frost, espero llevarme bien con ustedes. -les dice Jack.

-Hola, si igual lo espero.-responde Elsa.

-Igual yo.-dice Elson.

-Bueno, ¿y tu hermana, Jack?- dice Hiccup.

-¿Tú dónde crees que está?-dice Jack con una voz burlona.

-Ah,ya mejor no me lo digas ese rubio creído, lo detesto por el mi hermana, se fue lo odio.-dice Hiccup.

-N-no deberáa entrometerme pero... ¿por qué se fue?-dice Elsa.

-Él enamora a cualquier chica con su amabilidad, y después sale con otra al mismo tiempo que con otra, a mi hermana le rompio el corazón, por eso lo odio. -responde Hiccup.

-Cierto yo ya le dije a mi hermana, pero no quiere entender, no quiero verla llorar pero ¿qué puedo hacer?- agrega Jack.

-No debería pero nececitas alguien que te ayude, no te debes quedar con los brazos crusados-le responde Elson.

-Cierto, nececito de alguien que sea guapo como yo jajaj..-dice Jack.

-¿En serio?-dice Hiccup.

-Sí, tiene que tener carácter fuerte y algo demandate, ¿pero cómo voy a encontra a alguien así?-responde Jack.

-Con permiso, tengo que ir al baño.- dice Elson.

-Está bien.-responden todos.

En eso Elson tropiesa y cae en los brazos de alguien...

-Ah, ¿quién...?-dice Elson mientras mira a Jacqueline.

-¡¿Eh?!¿¡...q..qu..qui..quien e...e..eres!?- dice Jacqueline sonrojada.

-Soy Elson Queen, y tú deberías ser Jacqueline, hermana de Jack Frost.- le responde él.

-¿Q..qu..qué..co..cémo..lo...s..sa..sab..sabes?-pregunta ella tímidamente.

-Vaya, no eres lo que hoy pensé, eres tímida- le dice Elson mientras sonríe.

-¡N..no..so..soy..ti..tim..timi..timida!-responde ella.

-Sí, lo eres; tiemblas.- le responde el mientras ríe.

-¡No es cierto!-le dice Jacqueline.

-Sí es cierto-le dice él.

***Siguieron discutiéndo ese tema por un rato... Vamos con Elsa, Jack e Hiccup***

-Bueno, ¿Hiccup sabes dónde están los demás?-le pregunta Jack.

-No, no sé, pero los buscaré-le responde Hiccup mientras se va.

-Bien, ¿Oye Elsa, me ayudas a buscar también?-le pregunta Jack.

-Está bien, te ayudo.-le responde ella.

***Jack y Elsa empiezan a platicar mientras buscan a los demás***

-Jajaja, qué gracioso, ¿en serio le congelaste los bigotes?-pregunta Elsa con una sonrisa.

-Sí, pasó dos días en cama por que le dió un resfriado.-le respondió Jack.

-Que mal. -contestó Elsa.

***En eso llegua rapunzel (u.ú)9***

-Hola Jack, ¿cómo estás?, espero que bien, ¿quién es ella?, no importa; ¿tenemos una cita en mí casa?-le dice Rapunzel a Jack mientras ignora a Elsa.

-Hola Rapunzel, estoy bien, gracias y ella es Elsa y no puedo tener una cita contigo.-le responde Jack rápidamente.

-¿Eh?, ¿porqué no puedes?, que mal... bueno, ¡Hola Elsa, soy Rapunzel!-le dice Rapunzel a Elsa.

-Hola Rapunzel-responde Elsa.

***En eso lleguaron Mérida, Hiccup y Rapunlle***

-Hola Elsa, soy Mérida, ¡espero que seamos buenas amigas!-dice Mérida mientras pasa su brazo por los hombros de Elsa.

-Hola, soy Rapunlle, y espero llevarme bien con usted- ;)

-Bueno, ¿y tú hermana Jack?- le pregunta Hiccup.

-No sé, no la eh visto, ¿Rapunlle no fue contigo?-le pregunta Jack.

-No, no la eh visto, la esperé dónde siempre y no la eh visto, me preocupa- respondió Rapunlle.

-"Sí, claro, te preocupa mucho"-piensa Jack-Espero que esté bien...

**Fin del capítulo 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Un final de suspenso... ¿dónde está Jacqueline?, tengo hambre (cómo siempre), dejenme al menos un review porfavor. TwT), me voy... (se va alexymente) xDDD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo lectorsitas!, ¿listas para el capítulo 2?, aquí lo tienen. (7*u*)7**

* * *

><p><strong>Serás mía y de nadie más<strong>

Resulta que Jacqueline se había ido con Elson a la cafetería para seguir charlando entre sí, al paracer se agradaron el uno al otro. Jack pasó unos días enojado con Jacqueline por haber hecho que se preocupara por nada.

***Una semana después de todo eso***

Después de las clases Jack salió muy emocionadoya que iba a ver a Elsa porqué tendrían una cita, Jack volteba hacía un lado y hacía otro buscando con la mirada a Elsa y cuánddo la vió voló directamente hacía ella.

-¿La llevo a algún lugar querida dama?-dice Jack, a lo que Elsa respondió con una gran sonrisa.

-Está bien, caballero, acepto su invitación-Elsa tomó la mano de Jack y en ese momento Jack la lleva volando, sujetándole las piernas para que no se fuer a a caer y fuera más cómoda.

Se la llevó a un lugar que a él le fascinaba, tenía una hermosa vista del atardecer, era una playa, Jack bajó a Elsa, al poner sus pies sobre la arena Jack sintió cosquillas ya que andaba descalzo, y Elsa se asombró, nunca había ido a una playa, y jamás había experimentado la sensación de blanca arena.

-Que hermoso, nunca había ido a una playa, es muy lindo de tú parte, Jack-le dice Elsa a Jack muy emocionada.

-¿En serio?, ¿nunca habías venido a la playa?, yo vengo muy seguido, por alguna extraña razón me gustan los lugares así, pero... le tengo miedo al agua-dijo Jack en forma casi inaudible. Elsa lo miró con ternura y a la vez asombro, se sentó junto a él.

-¿En serio?, ¿porqué?-le preguntó ella mientas lo observaba fijamente.

-Pues porqué yo... ya estoy muerto-dijo mientras bajaba su cabeza y dejaba que su flequillo cubriera su rostro-pero, porfavor, no te vayas si te asusté, lo digo porqué es verdad... yo y mi hermana somos espíritus de la nieve, y no hay nada que nos pueda liberar.

-¿Huir?, ¿adónde?, no me iré Jack, eres mi amigo, no pienso irme, bueno yo...-pero antes de que Elsa terminara de hablar Jack la abrazó.

-Gracias Elsa, nadie nunca me había dicho algo así-dijo Jack, en eso se separó de ella, y la vió a los ojos, puso su mano derecha en la mejilla izquierda de ella, y lentamente acercó su rostro, a los pocos segundos ya la estaba besando, tierna y suavemente, ambos ejerciéndo una tenue presión en los labios del otro, pero de repente Jack escucha algo, era una pequeña risita, Jack se separó rápidamente del beso, lo cuál sorprendió a Elsa.

-¿Jack, qué pasa?, luces preocupado, ¿está todo bien?-preguntó ella.

Jack voltea a verla-No, nada, debió ser mi imaginación... mira el atardecer-dijo volteando hacía el sol-es bello, ¿no crees?

-Tienes razón, es bello, nunca lo había visto así-dijo Elsa mientras empezaba a verlo.

-¿Oye Elsa puedo preguntarte algo?-le dice Jack voteando a verla muy seriamente.

-Ya lo hicistes-le dice Elsa.

-Cierto, pero me refiero a otra pregunta-dice el con una gran sonrisa.

-Claro, dime, ¿qué es?-le responde Elsa.

-Q-quiero que.. qué tú seas m-mí novia, ¿q-quieres serlo?-dice Jack un poco sonrojado.

-¿Yo..y-yo tú n-novia...?-responde Elsa sorprendida y a la vez emocionada. Jack asiente.

-Sí, mi n-novia... P-pero sólo mía y de nadie más!-dice meintras le toma sus manos y con sus pulgares acaricia las manos de Elsa.

-Yo.. sí, sí quiero-dice roja cómo un tomate gigante.

Jack la abraza, muy feliz.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Es algo corto pero... YOLO e.e, esperen el capítulo 3, <strong>

**¿Merezco reviews? **

***personitas en mí mente: "Sí, porque llora sí no los lee"; "talvez, quizás, a lo mejor, es posible"; "al menos uno denle, pobrecita no le dan"***

** pinchis personitas de mi cabezita, salganse de ahí!, bueno nos leémos en el próximo, se cuidan. ¡Y dénme reviews! TTwTT)9! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nuevo lectorsitas!, eh aquí el capítulo 3, (7*u*)7, disfrútenlo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Serás mía y de nadie más<strong>

***Después de la cita fueron caminado por el bosque***

Jack pensaba como le ah de ir a su hermana, pero no se preocupó ya que confiaba en Elson, decidieron ir a casa de Elsa ya que estaba cerca, pero entonces se a encontraron con Hiccup y Mérida... ¿en una cita?

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?-les preguntó Jack a ambos.

Hiccup y Mérida se quedaron sorprendidos de ver a Jack, no pensaban que los descurbríria con las manos en la masa.

-Mérida accedió a tener una cita conmigo-dice Hiccup sonriéndo.

Jack soltó una pequeña risita ya que nunca había visto a Mérida en una cita, nunca.

-¿Cómo te atreves a reírte de mí?-le responde Mérida un poco molesta a Jack.

-No es de tí, lo que me da risa es que varios chicos te han pedido lo mismo y has aceptado a Hiccup-le respondió él.

-Jack, ya déjala, talvez quería saber que se sentía tener una cita, ¿no Mérida?-le dijo Hiccup.

-Sí, es eso, claro-respondió Mérida mientras miraba hacía otro lado.

-Está bien, Jack vámonos, o se nos hará más tarde-le dijo Elsa a Jack.

***Ambos se despidieron de Hiccup y Mérida y partieron a casa de Elsa***

En casa de Elsa estaban Elson y Jacqueline, la última mencionada no paraba de ver hacía la ventana esperando a su hermano.

-Luces cómo una damisela desesperada-le dice Elson para sacarla de tantas preocupaciones.

-¡Yo no parezco eso!

En ese momento tocan la puerta, Elson va a abrir, eran Rapunlle y Rapunzel, Jacqueline se da cuenta de quienes son pero descide no moverse del lugar en el que estaba.

-Vengo a traer a Jacqueline, así qué quítate del camino-le dice Rapunlle a Elson, el cuál no lo había dejado pasar dentro de la casa.

-¿Acaso tú eres su hermano?, tú no tienes derecho-le respondió Elson sin moverse ni un poco.

-Soy el amigo de su hermano, ¿crees que no tengo derecho?-responde Rapunlle intentando pasar.

-¡Já!, ¿quieres que le diga algo a tú novia Fione?, Rapunlle-le dice Elson.

-¡¿Cómo?!, ¡¿quién eres tú?!-le dice Rapunlle mientras se queda quieto.

-Pues digamos que soy el chico que expulsaron por tú culpa, no sé qué hicistes para que la maestra te creyera, pero vengo a hacer venganza querido amigo, (porqué soy evil *o*9)-le dice Elson.

-¡¿Pero cómo?!, sí yo creí que estabas en otra parte, ¡Já!, claro, esa vez fuistes tú, no fue culpa mía-le dice Rapunlle con cara se satisfacción.

-¿Cómo te atreves?, ¡el que la hechizó a ella fuistes tú, y me inculpaste!, y ahora vengo a quitarte lo que más quieres.-le dice Elson acusatoriamente.

-¿A quién', ¿a Jacqueline?, ella es sólo una amiga, llévatela sí quieres, no me importa, pero será difícil que la separes de mí-dice él, sin haberse dado cuenta antes de que Jacqueline estaba en la misma habitación escuchándolo todo.

Jacqueline sale corriendo, empujando a Elson y Rapunlle para luego alejarse de ahí.

-Vaya, creo que se arruinó tú pla, imbécil-dice Elson mientras visualiza hacía dónde se fue Jacqueline.

Elsa y Jack estaban llegando cuándo Elson estaba dispuesto a seguirla.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿adónde fue mi hermana?-preguntó Jack, preocupado.

-¡Pregúntale a ese maldito rubio!-dijo Elson para luego irse.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>*Se va al rincón emo porqué no le dan reviews* (7TwT)7, al menos uno porfavor. <strong>


End file.
